


second best

by bruixa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, past mentions of kunikage, they're not soulmates tho, this might be ooc im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruixa/pseuds/bruixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're together, even if they aren't for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second best

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written anything in forever so sorry but i love kagetsuki so much so i hope this turned out alright!!

They’re at Tsukishima’s house, a place where they’ve been together only a handful of times since it’s rarely vacant. Even though they only do homework with small, innocent kisses spread out between, they welcome the privacy. Besides, Tsukishima feels too uncomfortable with the thought of introducing Kageyama to his family. 

Tsukishima’s at his desk, resting his head against his hand as he skims over some assigned reading. He can hear Kageyama working behind him, sitting on Tsukishima’s bed and huffing in frustration as he tries to understand his assignment. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence, though Tsukishima knows that Kageyama will soon be fed up and ask him for help. 

Right one cue, Tsukishima hears the sound of Kageyama’s pencil pausing as he lets out a particular long sigh. He feels a fond smile tug at his lips when he hears this, turning in his chair to look at the other. Kageyama is leaning back against the wall, head tilted up to stare at the ceiling while his assignment lays untouched in his lap. 

The smile falls away from Tsukishima’s face as he observes Kageyama’s expression. He’s frowning, which isn’t an uncommon thing to see on his face, but it isn’t his usual resting frown. Nor is it the one he wears when he’s fed up with homework. It’s the one he wears when there’s something genuinely bothering him. 

“What’s wrong,” Tsukishima asks, drawing Kageyama from his thoughts. He stares at Tsukishima for a moment before averting his gaze, looking more bothered than before. 

“Nothing,” he says. Tsukishima rolls his eyes before getting up from his chair and walking over to the other. 

“Please, you’re an open book, Kageyama,” he says, sitting down on his bed, “Now tell me what’s got you so worked up.” Kageyama scowls at him before relaxing a bit, moving his homework to his side and pulling his legs closer to him. 

“It’s something Hinata said when we were walking to school,” Kageyama says. 

“Well?” Tsukishima asks, leaning closer in, “I can’t just know what’s wrong with just that.” Kageyama looks more uncomfortable, like he isn’t sure he should say it. Tsukishima moves his hand over his, hoping to bring some sense of comfort and trust to the other. Kageyama’s gaze is drawn to their hands before his eyes flick up to meet Tsukishima’s. He has to bite back the urge to tease Kageyama about how this is the first time he’s ever put so much thought into what he is about to say. 

“He asked me ‘Aren’t you ever worried Tsukishima’s going to leave you when he’s find his _real_ soulmate’” Kageyama says, looking away again. Tsukishima is slightly surprised. They’re both well aware of the fact that they’re not soulmates, but it’s not something they really talked about. Their relationship may be seen as strange, but it’s something that never really bothered each other before. 

“Are you worried?” Tsukishima asks. Kageyama thinks for a moment before giving a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I mean, I never really thought about it before now, you know?” he says, “I guess I end up forgetting you still have someone to meet when I already can see colors.” Tsukishima gives him an understanding nod. It made sense, Kageyama had met his soulmate in middle school, accustomed to have everything being in color instead of black and white. Someone never loses the ability to see color after finding their soulmate, even if the two end up falling out. 

“Would you leave me?” Kageyama asks. He stares expectantly at Tsukishima, nervousness on his face as he waits for the answer. 

“In a heartbeat,” Tsukishima says. He didn’t really mean it, but Kageyama’s hurt expression obviously means he didn’t understand that. The other quickly pulls his hand away, cradling it against his chest as it had been hurt. Tsukishima feels a twist of guilt in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, that was a joke,” he says “I’ll admit it was a bad one at that.” Kageyama gives him a hard glare before slapping Tsukishima’s arm. 

“You’re an asshole,” he says, huffing angrily and leaning back against the bedroom wall. Despite the angry expression, he seems calmer than moments before. “So what’s the real answer?” 

“I don’t know,” Kagyema frowned, clearly dissatisfied with the answer, but Tsukishima was being honest. He truly didn’t know what would happen if he met his soulmate. Him and Kageyama might not even be together, or maybe they still would be. Maybe his soulmate would be okay with it. Hell, maybe he didn’t even have a soulmate. 

Tsukishima shook the thoughts from his head before he got overwhelmed. He stared up at Kageyama, who had a somber look on his face, probably going over the scenario in his own head. _He’s sometimes a bigger pessimist than me,_ Tsukishima thinks before reaching out and using both his hands to hold Kageyama’s, drawing the other from his thoughts. 

“Listen, I don’t know what would actually happen if I met my soulmate,” Tsukishima says, “but if I think about it, I would want to stay with you.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widen, caught off guard and needing a moment to process all that Tsukishima had said. Once he does, he ducks his head away in attempt to hide the wobbly smile spreading across his face. Tsukishima feels affection for the other bloom in chest and he can’t help but lean in a place a light kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. 

“I would want that too,” Kageyama says after a moment, lifting his head. Despite his best attempts, he’s still wearing a small smile. 

“As if that wasn’t obvious,” Tsukishima teases, closing off any retort Kageyama could have by kissing him. They spent awhile like that, sitting close together while they exchanged kisses. Sometimes Tsukishima would move to kiss Kageyama’s neck, causing the other to gasp. In response, Kageyama would grip Tsukishima by his face to pull him back to kiss him on the lips. 

Despite the pleasant moment, Tsukishima couldn’t help the thought eating at him, and all too soon he was pulling away. Kageyama gave him a confused look, unsure why they were stopping. 

“Do you ever miss him?” Tsukishima asks, “Kunimi, that is.” 

Kageyama’s expressions drop. He rarely talks about his soulmate, since it was obviously a touchy subject. As far as Tsukishima knew, the two hadn’t talked since middle school, despite all of them being second years now. Still, Tsukishima could tell Kageyama still holds strong feelings for other from the few times they do talk about him. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama admits “I miss him a lot. Sometimes it hurts.” 

“But,” he continues, turning to look back at Tsukishima gain, “I don’t think I would want to be in a romantic relationship again. I just would like to be friends. I have you anyway.” 

“So you’re deciding to stick with second best? I didn’t realize kings did that,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama rolls eyes, knowing Tsukishima doesn’t mean any real harm with his words. 

“You’re the best I could ever hope for,” Kageyama says, “I love you.” 

Tsukishima sits there, dumbfounded and turning bright red at the other’s sincerity. He stumbles over his response, causing Kageyama to laugh lightly. He pulls Tsukishima closer, smiling as his rests their foreheads together. 

They may be each other’s second best, but-

“I love you too,” Tsukishima says softly, pressing closer to the other. 

-maybe second best was good enough. 


End file.
